The 40th Hunger Games: The Year They Wouldn't Die
by BrokenAria
Summary: This is the year of the 40th Hunger Games, the game that holds the record for the longest lasting of all 75. This time the people in the arena are all extremely strong and determined to win. Only one can be the victor. But who will it be? With so many capable tributes this year it's bound to be a bloodbath. How will our beloved Persona characters fare in this fight to the death? AU
1. Welcome to the 40th

_Welcome people of Panem! _

_It's that time of year again! _

**_The Hunger Games!_**

_ Now I know that you're all excited for the games to begin, but this time you're in for a real treat._

_ Because this is the year better known as "**The Year They Wouldn't Die**." _

_The longest Hunger Games in history!_

_Isn't that exciting folks?!_

_This year you will meet 24 tributes, each with a **persona** all their own._

_Who will be the one to survive though?_

_That's the reason we're all here, is it not? To see who wins._

_Will it be one of the twins who above all odds ended up in the games together?_

_Could it be the famous grey-haired playboy of district one?_

_Or will it be the cold as ice daughter of a past victor?_

_Maybe it could even be the young boy with a vengence._

_There are so many __possibilities_

_You will just have to wait and see._

_Don't forget to sponsor though!_

_Your good fortune could very well save the life of your favorite tribute._

_See you again soon._

_Happy Hunger Games, and May the Odds be _Ever_ in Your Favor..._

...

...

...

* * *

**Rules of Sponsorship:**

-For every review you give you get one point towards sponsorship (_this counts for every chapter, including this one_)

-After 10 points you can choose someone to sponsor, and either send support immediately or save your points for something big later on (_bear in mind your tribute might not last if you wait too long_)

-You can only call in your points at one time. The more you redeem at once, the better the support (_you can redeem your points by sending a pm to the Gamemaker... aka me_)

-You can sponsor multiple people, but you have to have at least 10 points per person.

-If a lot of people are backing a single tribute at a time, support will be pooled for a larger gift.

-Your opinion effects the Gamemakers (_if you're starting to sound bored they may choose to spice things up_) so feel free to speak your mind.

-If your tribute wins expect an invite to the Victory Banquet!

...

...

...

* * *

**Tributes**_**:**_

**-District One**

_Yu Narukami, Mitsuru Kirijo_

**-District Two**

_Shinjiro Aragaki, Labrys_

**-District Three**

_Minato Arisato, Minako Arisato_

**-District Four**

_Ken Amada, Rise Kujikawa_

**-District Five**

_Naoto Shirogane, Aigis_

**-District Six**

_Junpei Iori, Chidori Yoshino_

**-District Seven**

_Teddie, Chie Satonaka_

**-District Eight**

_Kanji Tatsumi, Fuuka Yamagishi_

**-District Nine**

_Akihiko Sanada, Nanako Dojima_

**-District Ten**

_Yosuke Hanamura, Saki Konishi_

**-District Eleven**

_Ryoji Mochizuki, Yukiko Amagi_

**-District Twelve**

_Tohru Adachi, Yukari Takeba_

...

...

...

* * *

**Author's Note & Disclaimer:**

This is a story based on the series The Hunger Games, but with characters from the game series Persona. Rather than putting it in Crossovers or the Hunger Games sections I decided to have it under Persona because it seemed more fit for it to be seen as a Persona AU. The characters in this are from Persona 3 & 4, as I'm not familiar with the earlier games.

I take no ownership over the characters, or setting in this story. They belong to their respectful owners. Also, thank you to Hutsune (_although you don't know it_) for the inspiration to make a Hunger Games story in a format in which readers can participate.

See you next time when the reaping starts, and don't forget to sponsor ;)


	2. The Reaping, Part One

**The Reaping, Part One**

_**Minako Arisato, District Three**_

The moment I open my eyes from my slumber I'm bombarded by a plethora of emotions. A part of me is happy that for the first time, in what seems like a year, I get a break from working at the factory. While another part of me is terrified that this may be the last few moments I ever get to spend in this bed. Gripping at the sheets furiously, I hold back the tremors that try to force their way to the surface. Today is definitely Reaping Day.

I take my time getting ready for once, showering quietly under the cold streams running from the shower head that is long overdue for repairs. Not that we could ever afford to fix it anyways. My twin brother, Minato, and I live together. It's just the two of us. Our parents died long ago in an on the job accident at the automobile factory. It's not rare that people get injured there, in fact I've seen plenty lose limbs to the vicious machines, but somehow they managed to be that year's fatalities. It seems the odds really weren't ever in their favor. Funny how they manage to avoid the Hunger Games, but end up dying to flying pieces of metal.

Sighing longingly, I finally pull myself out of the shower. Even with the leaky shower head, I'd rather stay in here than gather in the Square. Even though I've only been participating in the Reapings for the past 4 years I'm already tired of them from the years of mandatory attendance of my childhood. In a way the games have also helped us live. With the loss of our parents at such a young age Minato and I have scrounged for everything we could. We started working as children and were paid very unfairly. Just before we could begin to participate in the games Minato was about to sell the last thing our parents left us - the house - in exchange for food. Luckily that year we got our Tesserae, and we had enough food to last us till the next year's Reaping.

Despite my protests, and many fights over the past years, Minato has never let me take any Tessera out for myself. He gets it for both of us. Which of course gets his name put in several times more each year. It scares me to think about how many times his name will be in that ball today, but I refuse to do the math. If I knew the actual number it would only make things worse. I'm sure Minato knows though.

I clear the condensated fog on the mirror and take a look at myself. I'm pale and scarred from years of factory work but much like the other people that live here in district three I'm rail thin. Not in a malnourished way, but basically we get just enough physical labor to keep us strong enough to continue working but not so much that we get buff. That's the reason we're not really considered a Career District. When any of our tributes get to the games they're just weak enough to be outgunned by the Careers, and just sheltered enough to get outlasted by the survival instincts of tributes from lesser districts. Some of our tributes are known for their intelligence, but those are only the ones that actually know what they're doing in the factories. Most of us are the mindless drones that work the line.

Clambering quickly to my bedroom, I submit to the fact that I do have to finish getting ready for the Reaping. I put on the dress that I've worn the past few years, a flowing red sundress that hugs a little too tightly in some places but is overall comfortable and airy. Minato bought it for me for our second Reaping. The first year I was made fun of for wearing my work clothes to the ceremony. I didn't mind it though, there are more important things than clothes and the girls that laughed at me truly didn't understand that. But Minato hated seeing me looked down on, so the night before the reaping the next year he handed me a large box with a red bow tied loosely around it. When I opened it I found the dress - fresh, new and the color of my eyes.

After I work my way into my shoes and do what i can with my hair I'm ready to go. By the time I reach the bottom of the staircase I realize that the house is quiet, and the lights in the kitchen are dimmed close to off. Did Minato already leave? I search quietly, only to find a note pinned to the back of the front door.

_Went on ahead, and had lunch with some guys from work._

_Didn't want to disturb you._

_See you at the ceremony._

_-Minato_

I hold the note close to my chest. His nonchalance towards the Reaping oddly makes me feel better about it all. That despite how many times his name is in he won't let the Capitol change how he goes about his day. With a part of my confidence renewed, I leave the house with the note folded tightly in my hand. "Thank you," I whisper.

...

...

...

**_Minato Arisato, District Three_**

With my hands resting lightly in my pants pockets, I attempt to drone out the chatter in the Square. The mayor has yet to take the stage, and everyone is either saying their goodbyes or wishing each other luck. I force myself to block out the terrified looks on the faces of the children whose names are in for the first time. Any of them could be forced to be a tribute. No one is safe. Not even the twelve year-olds with but one slip of paper in the pool.

As everyone in the Square settles I catch a flash of red. I turn in time to catch Minako joining the other sixteen year old girls. She looks solemn, although luckily not upset. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. As long as she is alright I can take on anything. Maybe even the Hunger Games. I shiver at the thought. I doubt I will be picked, but the fear is still there.

As the Capitol anthem plays over the speakers and the mayor takes his place, I knot my hands into fists to quell the shaking. I can't show my fear. If Minako saw me afraid she would get scared herself. I have to be strong, not just for her but for me.

After the anthem the mayor clears his throat then delves into the annual Hunger Games speech given every year. Starting with the story of Panem and how it rose from a place once known as North America. Due to natural and man made disasters the land was swallowed by the sea and left almost uninhabitable. Until the _heroic_ Capitol arose, surrounded by it's thirteen districts. For awhile there was peace until the Dark Days began. The thirteen districts rebelled against the Capitol and were utterly defeated. The thirteenth completely destroyed. Apparently it's still smoldering from the attack to this day. The other twelve districts then agreed to the Treaty of Treason, which ensured that they would not be harmed as long as they sent one boy and girl from each district to compete in the Hunger Games every year. Only one child is to return, and not only are we to send our families for dead it is mandatory that we watch and treat it as a festivity.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," the mayor finishes, the strain apparent in his voice but his face a mask of smiles. He then goes on to list the past victor's of district three, which isn't a very notable list but is still more than some other districts that have none. When he finally finishes his speech he is joined by the new Capitol representative of our district. The old representative apparently got demoted for something that happened with last year's tributes. This one is even more strangely dressed than the last, which is saying something.

The garish representative takes the podium and smiles widely, almost as if she is completely unable to contain the excitement of this occasion. She greets us and thanks us for having her as our new district representative. Not one person in the Square responds to her though - her perkiness has done nothing but change the set to everyone's jaw from fear to slight annoyance. After a moment she hovers her hand over the glass balls. "Ladies first, I guess." Then she plunges her hand into the pile of slips.

My mind wanders to who will be the unlucky ones this year to be picked, so much that I almost miss my answer. "Minako Arisato," she jingles in her Capitol accent.

My mouth goes dry.

No...

That can't be right. I must have heard it wrong. Much to my dismay I see the pale girl in the scarlet dress make her way to the stage. A scream threatens to tear from my lips but I manage to keep it in my chest where it struggles to break free. My eyes train onto Minako, who seems so far from me now. I can see her eyes dart across the crowd. Is she looking for me? I want to wave or motion to her but my body locks down. Unable to find me, she downcasts her eyes and stands behind the representative.

When I swallow, the lump in my throat feels like broken glass. Everything I have ever lived for is up on that stage, preparing herself to die. I want to cast away everything around me, to just run back home and hide under the blankets on my bed. I almost completely forget about the calling for the male tribute.

The words reach my ears but my mind refuses to accept them.

"I can't believe it!" the Capitol representative gushes. "Brother and sister competing in the games!" This time my entire body shuts down. My feet become lead. My mind mush. My muscles liquid. Then I remember Minako. Just as the Peackeepers start to close around me I lift my chin and make my way to the stage.

When I get there my sister's hand is held out to me. Whether it is looking to offer or to take comfort I'm not quite sure but I grab it anyway.

...

...

...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, once again. Thank you for reading the first _actual_ chapter of my Persona Hunger Games story. As I know not everyone has read the Hunger Games series I attempted my best to explain the essentials without being too over explanative for the people that are in fact familiar with the series. I am always willing to answer any questions you may have regarding the Hunger Games portions of the story though. There are even some helpful wiki pages that will be able to answer your questions as well if you want more in depth explanations.

Also, don't forget to sponsor, everyone! Your support will make a difference on the outcome of the game I assure you. See you next time :)


	3. The Reaping, Part Two

**The Reaping, Part Two**

**_Ken Amada, District Four_**

_"She didn't do anything wrong!" I scream as they pull Mommy away from me. "She's a good mommy, I promise!" Letting the tears fall freely, my vision is blurred as they push her to the ground. Mommy looks at me and smiles. It's not her normal smile, the one she does when she ruffles my hair. This one is sad... but happy at the same time. A hole rips open in my chest, threatening to suck all of me inside. I grab my sides to keep myself together, but it doesn't help. This pain is on the inside. Is this what a broken heart feels like?_

_I reach for Mommy, but I don't get far. My chest hurts too much.. The man behind her presses a large L-shaped thing to the back of her head. I don't know why, but this scares me. I scream out again, but this time I've caught the attention of the other Peacekeepers. As I'm already crouched on the ground the Peacekeeper swiftly kicks me in the ribs._

_My vision rims with red, and I suddenly feel very sleepy. "Do it now, Aragaki!" the Peackeeper above me yells at the one that has Mommy. "She's a traitor to the Capitol. We do not give mercy to traitors." They plan to hurt Mommy! She's not a traitor though! I try to voice my protests but my lungs burn from the kick the man had given me._

_All I can do is lift my head enough just to see the Peacekeeper behind Mommy shed a tear. I notice then that it isn't a man, it's a teenager. Why is he crying though? She isn't his Mommy. _

_The young Peacekeeper lets the tear fall and whispers something to Mommy just before he pulls something on the device in his hands. There's a loud bang and Mommy slumps to the ground._

_Despite the sharp pain I get in my chest I scream before succumbing to darkness._

...

...

...

When I open my eyes they are full of tears. Numbly I wipe them away and sit up. The Reaping is today. My first Reaping. Of course I've been to the ceremony multiple times now, but this is the first year I'll have a chance to be a tribute. The thought scares me, but at the same time I don't see how much different the games could be in comparison to my daily life. Aside from people trying to kill me... but then again, I've met plenty of people willing to kill me just for my shoes...

Slowly, I make my way to the bath to start getting ready. Even if I don't have much money I have to look presentable at the Reaping today. This is after all my first year going by myself. No family member sitting on the side line. No one to come home to either.

After losing my mother last year I've been completely on my own. My father died when I was very young, and no family members wanted to risk taking me into their homes after the traitorous accusations against my mother before she was killed. Strangely enough the only thing that has kept me afloat the past year is fishing. It's a lucky thing that I live in the fourth district. Surrounded by water, with fish being our main export, even a parentless child can procure a living for himself. My natural talent with a harpoon doesn't hurt much either.

Slipping into the suit my mother got me last year, I realize how little I've grown. Only twelve years old, and still no taller than I was at ten. I wish I could go to sleep and wake up 18. No more fear of the Hunger Games, no more people looking down on me for my age, no more being ripped off at the market because they think I don't know any better.

I grip the cuffs of the jacket tightly in my hands. "You'll grow into it," my mother had said when she bought it for me last year. She knew we wouldn't be able to afford new clothes for awhile and she wanted me to have something decent to wear for the next few years. If only she knew how I'd turn out. I smile sadly to myself. I miss her so much sometimes...

The image of her falling to the ground - dead - plays through my mind, just as it does every night in my dreams. "Aragaki," I hiss quietly. That's all I know of the name of the person that made my life like this. That and his face. Before that incident he was one of the regular Peacekeepers, if you wanted to find him you easily could. But almost as if to deprive me further he disappeared along with the people that took away my mother's body.

Every time I pierce a fish with my spear all I can think of is running it through that Peacekeeper. Even if I am branded a traitor myself and executed, I'd be more than happy as long as I can take him down with me. That thought alone has kept me going this past year. I can't kill him if I'm already dead. I know I will see him again someday, and when I do I will be ready for him.

...

...

...

_**Rise Kujikawa, District Four**_

"Bullseye," I say as I nail a fish with my knife from the back porch. It's a new record. I've never been able to land one so far away before. Adjusting my glasses, I quickly skip off the porch. We've lived on this beach my entire life, and ever since I was a little kid I've tried to throw things from the porch to the sea.

Because of my eyesight, I'm rarely allowed to do much else. Even with my glasses, I'm so ridiculously farsighted that I often run into things within a few inches of me without ever seeing it. Of course, I attempted to be a normal girl. To go to school, date boys my own age, hold a job to help my family but everything falls through. At school I couldn't even see what was on my desk, and when I tried to go on dates I would accidentally fall or trip no matter what we tried to do. Most people see me as the handicapped, stupid girl that just so happens to be a little pretty.

My mom considered this a bad combination and insisted on homeschooling me and finding something I could do from home to earn money, which ended up being killing fish from our porch. But her extra attention put us extremely behind in bills. Even with my dad's paychecks from the fishing boats we just weren't making enough to feed, clothe and shelter all of us.

Jerking the knife from the fish I hit just moments ago, I grab my bounty and head back towards the house. "I got one!" I call in through the open back door. When I bring the fish inside my mom is already in the kitchen ready to gut and fry it.

"You go upstairs and get ready for the Reaping. We'll have lunch before we go." I nod and make my way past her. "Your father says he's sorry he can't make it home before we go." She sounds sad, but I'm not sure if it's because she is concerned about the Reaping or what I'll think of my father. "You know how his work is."

"Yeah, I know," I call back as I make my way up the stairs. When I get to my bedroom my dress is already laid out for me. Solemnly, I slide the fabric over my my tan skin. The hair on the back of my neck rises as I look into the mirror. The pink, babydoll dress flatters me nicely, but what it signifies terrifies me. "Nineteen," I whisper to my reflection. My name will be in that glass ball nineteen times today. Ten for the four years I've been participating, and another nine for the Tesserae I've had to take out over the past three.

The rest of the time before we leave for the ceremony is gone in the blink of an eye. Before I know it I'm standing with the other fifteen year old girls, my fingers crossed tightly behind my back. Anyone but me, I chant methodically as the mayor gives the opening speech. I've heard it all a million times before. What used to take forever just a few years ago seems to be done in minutes. I want this all to be done with. If I can last a few more years, I'll never have to be this scared again.

Nineteen... Almost double what really should be in there. I never even wanted to take out any Tesserae...

Suddenly, the annoying sound of a Capitol accent assaults my ears. I look up to see that the representative has taken the mayor's place behind the podium. The representative is a man that, with my eyesight, appears to be nothing but an obnoxious looking gold blob. "This year, I'd like to mix it up and start with the boys," the representative announces as he digs his hand into one of the glass balls.

An impregnable silence falls on everyone in the Square, which makes the blood rushing in my ears sound all the louder. The static of the mic as the representative cusps it again is jarring against the quiet. "Our male tribute for district four this year will be none other than... Ken Amada!" I look around for the tribute among the teenage boys, but to my surprise a young boy from the twelve year old section steps forward.

He looks short for his age, but strong. That's good for him. Maybe he'll last past the first day... I shake my head to clear my thoughts. It's always sad when one of the younger ones get picked as a tribute. They almost always die in the first few moments of the games... What about me though? Will I be safe today, or will I have to submit to my fate like that boy?

Holding my breath as the representative hovers his hand over the other glass ball, I fear for the worst.

My feet are moving towards the stage before I know what even happened. Nineteen... all it took was one of those nineteen slips to seal my fate. I want to cry. I want to run. I want to live the life I never got to because of my eyesight. I want to go home. I acknowledge all of this numbly and quietly. Even as they lead me to the city hall to say goodbye to my loved ones, my mind remains numb.

I'm going to die.

...

...

...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not the most exciting of chapters I will admit, but this is all exposition for some really fun things later on. Be sure to keep an eye out for these two tributes because they will surprise you when the games begin. Will Ken be able to exact revenge for his fallen mother? Will Rise be able to have the happiness her sheltered life has kept her from all this time? Just wait and see :)

See you next time, and don't forget your patronage is always welcome.


	4. The Reaping, Part Three

**The Reaping, Part Three**

_**Akihiko Sanada, District Nine**_

I hear the punch before I see it.

Quickly, I lean to my right, ignoring the protests from my body. I manage to avoid a direct hit but my face burns as my opponent's knuckles graze my cheek. Every inch of me is aching with exhaustion. I need to finish this before I collapse.

Lowering my center of gravity, I get under the taller man's arm as it coils back to protect him. I'm faster though, and get one good jab in. He stumbles back a few steps, breathing heavily. Still not enough, eh?

I close the small distance between us and hit him in the place where my last punch hit, his liver. Rather than backing away this time he stands his ground but his head slumps forward. Just as planned. Before he can react I hit him with my strongest punch: a left uppercut. There isn't even an ounce of struggle as the mountain of a man topples to the ground.

"Knock out!" I hear the crowd scream over and over before I start to get dizzy myself.

With my bandaged hand I wipe away the blood from the cut on my forehead before it gets in my eye. Had I let it go on any longer I probably would have lost this fight.

Stumbling wildly towards the edge of the ring, which is distinguished by nothing more than a single rope tied to wooden stakes, I am more then relieved to see my partner and manager, Daisuke. A wide smile breaks out on his face at my approach, and he quickly helps me over the thick rope. "You did great!" he shouts over crowd, which is getting edgy for the next fight. I almost don't hear him over the ringing in my ears as the adrenaline begins to dull, leaving nothing but sharp aches in its place.

Just as I open my mouth to respond I notice a small silhouette trying to hide behind Daisuke. "You didn't," I growl as I narrow my eyes at my best friend.

Sheepishly he smiles back, "She insisted."

I roll my eyes, then crouch as much as I can to see eye to eye with my sister. "What are you doing here, Miki?" Her grey eyes instantly dart down towards her feet. "I'm not mad, but you know I said you weren't allowed here."

Keeping her eyes trained on her shoes Miki refuses to grace me with an explanation. Giving up, I straighten my back. This simple movement however, makes my vision swim with black dots. The blood from before finally makes its way into my eye. I instantly shut it and try to wipe away the angry liquid.

"Here," Miki says quietly as she stands on the tip of her toes to plaster a bandage onto the cut. With the bleeding staunched I am quickly able to clear my eyesight.

"Thank you," I huff back, still miffed that she broke one of the only rules I ever set for her.

Sensing my discomfort, Daisuke grasps our shoulders and leads us to the barn exit. Despite how much I still want to say to Miki I let it go for now and try to wind down like I usually do after a fight. That may be impossible though with the Reaping just hours away...

...

...

...

Seeing Miki with other twelve year old girls for the first time makes me feel uneasy. Even if she only has her name in once, the idea that she could possibly be picked shakes me down to the very core. If by the off chance she does get called there is absolutely nothing I can do. I can't even offer myself in place of her.

After next year I will finally be safe, but she will have to endure this for another six years. I feel angry and hollow at the same time. If there were anything I could do to make sure she never had to go through this again I would, but sadly there isn't a thing. Gripping my still bloodied fists tightly, I try my hardest to shove my feelings as far down as they can go.

Pulled from my inner turmoil, I see that the mayor has taken the stage. Personally, I like the mayor, a lot of people don't but his strong attitude towards fairness and justice is completely unrivaled.

Even from my spot in the back with the other seventeen year olds I can see the glint from the mayor's hair. Over the past few years, his hair has grayed significantly. Especially since the year he lost his wife during the harvest. At the funeral was the first time I met Ryotaro Dojima, the mayor of district nine. Apparently Miki and his daughter, Nanako are in the same year and have been close friends since they were born.

Once upon a time I think my parents were friends with him and his wife, but they died in a fire when I was seven so I can't really remember. Shaking my head, I try to focus on what is going on onstage. The mayor quickly finishes the mandatory opening speech before handing off the mic and taking his seat below the projector.

When the district representative takes the mic everyone tries to hide the looks of disdain and disgust - failing miserably. In district nine, you can say we're a bit shameless at times. We're not the Capitol's favorite but we aren't troublemakers either. Everyone here works hard, honest work in the fields. Even me, someone that makes most of his money from fighting and gambling, helps during the harvest.

After the pleasantries are exchanged, our representative reaches for the two glass balls filled with the names of children and teenagers from our district. Even if she seems nice enough, I don't trust this woman as far as I can throw her.

"On to the main event!" the woman chimes in her accent, and I smirk ironically to myself. "Ladies first." With a swipe of her hand she pulls a name from the top of the pile. Even before she reads the parchment I feel my heart skip a beat.

The slip of paper belongs to none other than Miki Sanada.

"No!" I shout as I make my way through what seems to be a never ending crowd of teenage boys. They aren't taking her, not without a fight. After what feels like a lifetime I make it to the front of my group, where Peacekeepers are already barring my passage. Through their locked arms I see my petite silver haired sister make her way to the stage.

Even with my energy still sapped from the fight earlier I try to push my way past the men in white. Their arms shake with the force of holding me back, and I notice their frightened faces as they realize who I am. I've seen these men at fights before, shouting my name, betting on my ability to win, but now they are on the wrong side. Just as Miki reaches the lip of the stage, I break through the men in time to see a little hand rise from the twelve year old section.

Aside from my outburst, the entire plaza is deathly quiet.

"I volunteer as tribute," the voice of a little girl pierces the silence. Her footsteps are audible as she runs forward to step in front of Miki. "Please let me be the tribute instead of her."

"No!" Miki yells and tries to hide the other girl, but the other girl that I can't see is immovable.

"Nanako!" the mayor barks from his spot, standing now with his fists tight at his sides. "Take that back and go back to your group." His words are short and just loud enough for her to hear. No one in the plaza moves or does anything. The Peacekeepers make no move to force me back to my section. Even the representative is at a loss by the sudden turn of events.

Looking braver than anyone I've ever seen, Nanako shakes her head and stands her ground. "I v-volunteer as tribute," she says again. From his spot on the stage, the mayor looks absolutely livid. Just like me with Miki, there isn't a thing he can do to help his daughter.

After a moment of deliberation, the representative motions the Peacekeepers to the two girls. They separate them, guiding Miki back to the other twelve year olds and Nanako to the stage. Despite myself, I heave a sigh of relief. Miki is safe... she is actually safe. For just a moment I let myself relax, until I notice that there is still another name to be called.

"Now onto the boys," the representative squeals with delight. To her this must be one of the most interesting reapings she's ever seen, not even just to her probably to everyone back at the Capitol too. This is being televised live after all.

Making it more grandiose this time, our representative languidly stirs the pieces of paper before pulling one out.

My eyes widen as I hear my name echoing over the speakers. Miki is safe but I guess I'm the unlucky one this time. Dejectedly, I start the ascent to the stage. The Peacekeepers not even bothering to try and touch me. After I make it about halfway through the plaza I hear a strangled scream come from somewhere in the crowds.

I turn to see Miki running after me, her eyes streaming with tears. One of the Peacekeepers near me takes a step to stop her but I stop him with a glare. If he were to even touch her I'd kick his ass... But then I'd likely get in trouble, which would only eventually be taken out on Miki since I'll be... gone. I struggle to tell her to stop, but the words get stuck in my throat.

Just as she nears one of the Peacekeepers I see the muscled arm of my best friend wrap around her waist and pull her back. "Thank you, Daisuke," I'm able to whisper before I turn back towards the stage. Quickly I join Nanako at the back of the stage, she offers me a warming smile. I ignore the voice in the back of my head telling me that one or both of us will die, and I grin back at the little girl.

...

...

...

Sitting with my elbows on my knees, I await the first of my visitors before I'm whisked away to the Capitol. Of course the first ones there are Miki and Daisuke. The second the door opens Miki flings herself at me. My red tee-shirt is soaked with her tears in seconds. Numbly, I pat the top of her head, not sure what words I could say to help her.

"You'll win, right?" she asks, her voice muffled through my shirt. For some reason the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Is it even possible for me to win? I may be good with my fists but everyone in the arena will be armed. Closing my eyes, I let myself have the slightest bit of faith.

"Yeah, I'll win. You saw me fight for the first time earlier didn't you?" I smile, but its a hollow one.

Miki finally lifts her head from my shirt. "You were amazing," she smiles back at me, then her face falls. "But... but if you win that means Nanako will have to..." unable to say the last word, tears fill her eyes again. I start to rub small circles on her back, just like I did when she had night terrors after our parents' death.

"I'll do my best to help her," I whisper into Miki's hair. Unable to do much but nod at this point, my little sister lulls into an almost sleep state. Daisuke takes this moment to join me on the couch.

I know what I want to ask him, and I know what he wants to say but both of us sit there awkwardly listening to Miki's soft sobs. Not having much time left I turn my eyes on Daisuke to look at him directly. "Will you be able to take care of her in my absence?" The look on Daisuke's face is strained and full of pain. Daisuke lives in a house with five siblings and sickly mother, asking him to take on another mouth to feed would probably be too much for him to handle. Especially without his main source of income - me.

Swallowing roughly, I watch as Daisuke sadly shakes his head. I smile apologetically back at him, I had to at least ask after all. If he could I know he would but I don't know what else Miki can do. She's too frail to do any heavy work in the fields, and she'll probably have to quit school like I did to support herself. The thought makes me shake with anger. I never wanted any of this for her...

Suddenly, the door to the little room opens and several Peacekeepers flood in. Quickly, I sit up Miki and look her in the eyes. "No matter what, do not take out any Tessera, and do not quit school or do anything rash until I get back." Barely comprehensible, Miki nods and hugs me tightly before she is dragged away along with Daisuke.

I get up to follow, thinking that they would be my only visitors, but one of the Peacekeepers points back to the couch. Do I have more visitors coming? After the door closes a minute or so passes before it opens again. This time Ryotaro Dojima is the one saying his goodbyes. Shouldn't he be with his daughter? Considering the tight look on his face he probably just came from her visitation room.

"I'm going to make this quick," Dojima says curtly, not bothering to come all the way into the room. Feeling slightly awkward I stand myself and take a few steps towards him. I nod for him to continue with what he wants to say. "I want you to help my daughter win this competition. From what i can tell you have fighting experience, and you seem to have a good head on your shoulders..."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What would I gain from dying so your daughter can come home?"

"If it weren't for your sister my daughter wouldn't be in this situation to begin with," he glares back. "I also know that without you your sister will be unable to provide for herself and be one of the many children that starve to death every day in our district."

Before I can control myself I have Dojima by the collar of his shirt. "You better have a point real soon."

"If my daughter makes it home I will house your sister and make sure she lives an easy life." I quickly let go of his collar. Is he joking? "But if you die along with Nanako I will not help your sister in the slightest."

"Th-that... sounds... fair..." I stutter in utter disbelief.

Before Dojima can say anything back there is a knock at the door signifying that our time is up.

"You know what its like to only have one person in this world, Akihiko," Dojima says as he turns his back towards me. "This is the only option I have left... I'm sorry." With that he adjusts his collar then joins the Peacekeepers outside.

Looks like I'll be fighting for more than just my life in this fight...

...

...

...

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was a rather long chapter, hope it didn't bore any of you to death! I know this story isn't all that popular but I do hope that those of you that have followed from the start are enjoying everything thus far. I would suggest not getting too attached to any one character, considering only one of them will live to see the end of the story, but I guess your favoritism is what will keep certain people alive.

See you next chapter! :)


End file.
